House Antonic
Personalities Lady Halia Antonic Co-Ruler of Verge Halia’s parents are of a minor branch of the Vorloi clan. The eighth child in the family, Halia ran away from home to avoid being traded away in a marriage of convenience. Over the next eight years she adventured all over the continent, always returning to the city of her birth, Mirros. Gradually she centered her adventuring around the city, became an important figure in the Magician’s Guild of Mirros, married her co-adventurer Retameron, and moved to his home, the small village of Verge, near Threshold. Personality: Halia has a short temper and a long memory. She doesn’t take a back seat to other adventurers (including her husband), and suggesting that she should keep her opinions to herself is a sure way to provoke an outburst. However, she is generous and intelligent, a good friend to have in a bad situation, and a loyal ally. Her hobbies include research into magic and old legends. What She Says: “If you’re quite done irritating that monster, I have a few spells to cast” (attributed from battle). What Others Say: “You’ll get along fine with her, once you realize she’s always right – even when she’s wrong” (Retameron Antonic, co-ruler and husband). Appearance: Halia is 5’ 7” tall and weighs 135 pounds. Her hair is red, worn long and usually braided, and her eyes are blue. She is 26. She usually wears Thyatian dress, the materials varying with the circumstances (silk for society affairs, linen for home life, heavy linen with woolen cloaks for traveling), often in green hues. She wears her rank mark for the Mirros Magicians’ Guild (now the Karameikan School of Magecraft) on a golden brooch. Using Halia: Halia and her husband are helpful allies for mid-level characters to have in the Threshold area. They are good friends of Aleena a nd She r l a ne, and staunch supporters of the king. They’ll shelter traveling characters caught by darkness short of reaching Threshold, lend their advice and expertise where they may, and even accompany characters on particularly important adventures. Combat: Halia is a typical mid-level mage, and her strategy is to remain behind the cover of more damage-resistant fighters. In case of disaster, she uses her fly spell to escape, taking along her husband with the aid of her ring of telekinesis . Halia Antonic (7th-level mage): THAC0 18; #AT 1; Dmg 1d4 (dagger); AC 10; hp 26; MV 12; ML fanatic (17); AL LG. Str 8, Dex 11, Con 13, Int 18, Wis 13, Cha 15. Languages: Elvish (Callarii dialect), gnomish, Thyatian, Traladaran. Proficiencies: Ancient history, heraldry, local history, riding (land-based), spellcraft. Equipment: Wand of cold (18 charges remaining), ring of telekinesis (400 lb. maximum weight). Spellbook: 1st level – Alarm, charm person*, detect magic, light, magic missile*, phantasmal force*, read magic, sleep*, ventriloquism. 2nd level – Detect evil, knock, locate object*, scare*, strength*, wizard lock. 3rd level – Dispel magic, fly*, lightning bolt*, protection from normal missiles, slow. 4th level – Charm monster*, minor globe of invulnerability, polymorph self . Sir Retameron Antonic: Co- Ruler of Verge Retameron’s father is a Thyatian adventurer who f o l l o w ed the n -Du k e Stefan to Karameikos. His mother is a Traladaran woman who defied her family and married one of the “invaders.” Retameron began his own adventuring career at age 18, traveling from Mirros to Threshold. Eventually knighted by the king for his deeds, he was awarded the village of Verge and built his stronghold there. He now divides his time between personal adventures, missions for the king, and his home life. Personali ty: Retameron likes the good life – good mead and wine, cheerful company, excellent food, and so forth – but he’s always willing to forego the easy life in order to bring grief to evildoers. He enjoys teaching fighting and honorable codes of behavior to young fighters. He takes offense at slurs aimed at e i ther Thyat ians or Traladarans. What He Says: “Always fight honorably. That way you really surprise your enemy when you cheat” (common instruction). What Others Say: “Retameron is always correct, even when he is mistaken” (Halia Antonic, wife and co-ruler). Appearance: Retameron stands 6’ tall and weighs 190 pounds. His hair is brown, worn short, and he wears a mustache and beard. His eyes are dark brown. In order to be stylish and distract enemies, Retameron has adopted very flashy dress: He usually wears bright golden garments with rich trimming in a variety of colors. His accouterments (such as belts, boots, sword belts, etc.) are always functional, though. Halia and Retameron Antonic, the rulers of Verge, are portrayed here in the New Karameikan style of art, which features more action than its predecessors. The painting recounts a recent roadside confrontation with a hill giant. 89 Using Retameron: Retameron is a good mid-level fighter with some social connections in the capital. See the notes under Lady Halia for potential use; the pair normally adventures together. Combat: Retameron is a solid mid-level fighter and pulls his weight in combat. He sometimes hangs back to give lower-level warriors the chance to build confidence and experience. If overmatched, he plays rear guard to a strategic retreat and trusts Halia to keep him out of trouble. Sir Retameron Antonic ( 9 t h - l e v e l f i g h t e r ) : THAC0 12; #AT 3/2; Dmg 1d8+11 (long sword +2, magical Strength bonus); AC 0 (plate mail, shield, Dexterity bonus); hp 73; MV 12; ML fearless (19); AL LG. Str 18/01 (21), Dex 16, Con 13, Int 13, Wis 11, Cha 12. Languag e s : Thyatian, Traladaran. Proficiencies: Local history, riding (land-based), tracking. Equipment: Girdle of frost giant strength (+4 to hit, +9 damage).